Burning Changes
by Green Eyed Tenshi
Summary: slight AU Set in the future of Konoha, a deadly Hunter nin is not who she used to be seven years ago. Yet soon that is all about to change.R & R
1. Hunting

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto so please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

"..."- Speech

....- Action

...- Thoughts

**Chapter 1- Hunting**

A hunter-nin sped through the trees at an amazing pace. The mask covering their face was that of a cat's.

Slit pupil green eyes constantly surveyed their surrounding. The hunter-nin wore a skin tight tank top, showing that the ninja was a female, a pair of black pants with a kunai holster tied around her right thigh, fingerless gloves up to her elbows and a sleeveless jacket that fell to her knees.

The kunoichi drew to a sudden holt. She stood perfectly still, the suddenly flipped off the branch she had been standing on and landed gracefully a meter or so below. She glanced up. The exact stop her had been standing a few moments ago was no longer there and the tree bow as riddled with kunai and shurinkan.

"Hmm, you're pretty god for a little girl," an amused, slimy voice said.

The hunter-nin turned. A man stood before her. A man with dark oily hair and skin riddled with scars and burns. His clothes and weapons were soiled with dirt and blood. He wore a small smirk on his face.

"Pity speed and looks are not enough. Sorry girlie but you have to be a **man **to survive in this world," he said.

The nin just glazed at him.

"Not much of a talker are we?" he teased," But I bet if you had a kunai pressed to your throat you would sing like a canary." He put on a high pitched voice, "Oh no, please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" He laughed, "I bet you would do anything, wouldn't you? You are a whore, just like all the female ninjas out there. You probable slept your way to the top..." The man was suddenly cut off as a kunai was pressed to his neck.

"You know what?" A soft voice said, "I think you have talked long enough."

The kunoichi stood behind him. The one in front disappeared in a small poof Kage bunshin.

"You bitch!" the man spat.

"No, Cat," The nin corrected him then swiftly sliced threw the man's neck, decapitating him effortlessly.

The body plunged forward and the head followed soon after.

"Bye bye," the hunter-nin said, chuckling.

She turned and removed her mask. Shiny, petal pink hair fell out from a loose ponytail and hung around her shoulders. The steely jade eyes showed no emotion what so ever.

Sakura withdrew a small comlink.

"Cat to Fox, Cat to Fox, the rat is dead. Repeat, the rat is dead."

AN- Hey guys, Kagena here. Sorry I haven't written in a while I have been really busy. This is my new story. I have actually written quite a bit but it is just typing it up which is the bother. I probably wont update Hidden flower for a while, sorry. I kinda have a bit of writer's block on that story. Well this is just the first chapter, I know it is a bit short but tell me what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Cheers. Ja nee!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

"..."- Speech

....- Action

...- Thoughts

Chapter 2- Changes

Sakura burst into the Jounin lounge.

She remover her jacket, revealing underneath twin katanas hidden in a sheath strapped to her body. She removed the strap and chucked her mask and katana on the ground next to her. She flopped into the nearest seat with a sigh.

Ino, who sat opposite her, smiled, "Another easy job eh?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "You have no idea. And if it wasn't for Naruto getting caught up in a ramen eating contest I would have been back even sooner. Honestly, you would think that somebody a hunter nin and an ANBU captain would not be sent to dispose of a simple little drug dealer."

Ino laughed, "Well if you hadn't taken all the most dangerous jobs at the beginning of the week you would have had something to look forward too now."

Sakura laughed dryly," Yeah you're probably right," she told her friends as he began to remove her gloves," So how was your teams first mission?"

Ino smiled," Well, if you count pulling out the entire collection of flowers in the Hokage's garden and leaving all the weeds a success, then they passed."

This time Sakura really did laugh. Ino continued," Hokage-sama was not pleased. I had to give them punishment duty."

Sakura turned to the window to see Ino's team of genins clean the outside of the window, suspended above the ground with ropes. Sakura waved to then. They waved glumly back before returning to cleaning.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you take on a team?" Ino asked.

Sakura glanced at her bared right hand. There was a burn scar shaped like a spider's web on it. It cover her entire palm, ran through her fingers and onto the back of her hand. Even after seven years it was still as vivid as the day she had received it. Many had offered to remove it or ways to cover it up but she declined. She liked what it represented and reminded her of what not to become ever again.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura jumped, "What?"

Ino sighed, "Doesn't matter. What are you doing tonight anyway? Shika, Naruto, Hinata and I are all going out for dinner, you know, kinda like a double date. Do you wanna tag along?"

Sakura smiled. It wasn't long after HE left for the second time that Ino relies her feeling for a certain lazy teammate and Naruto finally opened his eyes to see the white eyed girl that had been in front of his nose all this time.

Sakura shook her head, "Nahh, I don't want to intrude on you guys. You hardly get any time together any more and I would just interrupt the balance of things. Anyway, I had kinda promised Teru I would stay at home."

Ino nodded and watched her friend leave. Sakura waved a goodbye and shut the door behind her. Ino sighed. Ahh yes, Teru. Why on earth would Sakura promise her pet coi fish that she would stay home? The thing hardly realized that it swam around the same pond 35 times a day!

Ino sighed again. Sakura had changed so much. She smiled less, laughed less and at one stage became very violent. These days if she did smile there was something missing.

Sakura was probable the most sought out young woman in konaha. At 21 she was very beautiful, with a slender willowy frame, exotic green eyes and bubblegum pick locks. Yet Sakura never went out with anyone. All the men had to do was be flash her ANBU hunter nin tattoo or look closely into her eyes and they would scamper like mice.

The few males she would actually spend time with or those who were not afraid of her were the ones she had grown up with. She was closest to Naruto, which was pretty predictable because of being teammates and friends for so long yet Ino had heard Hinata telling Naruto that Sakura also spent a great deal of time with Neji.

Ino growled. She personally blamed the Hyuuga for being part of changing Sakura. He was the one who took her under his wing and trained her. He was the one who first handed her a Katana. Now Sakura hardly ever went anywhere without it.

Ino wondered if she would ever get her childhood friend back. She knew she was somewhere in there. Just hidden underneath the pain and suffering the HE caused.

Ino turned to the window.

"Hey, You there! I want to see my reflection in that window ok?'

"Yes Ino-sensei." They chorused though the glass.

AN; hey guy. Sorry for the long wait. I am not the faster typer and I have been busy at school. And also I have just spent about 2 weeks in japan. Now that was fun. I got a lot of Naruto mange. Anyway, with my other story. Sorry still writers block. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear it. Thanks.


	3. Discovery 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters (Pity) and I have no intention of doing anything bad to them. But I do own my characters soooo hehehe.

An; HELLO! I'm back, well kinda. Thought that I really should update this story. For my other one though, I still have writer's block. Can someone please help me? PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE! I hope you guys can forgive the lateness of the chapter. I have a lot written….just not on the computer and I'm a really slow typer. So if there is any mistakes DEAL WITH IT. So if every one will just forgive the little Aussie who has been to Japan and can speak it rather well and is VERY busy with school work. That would be appreciated. Arigato! Now time for the story.

"..."- Speech

…- thought

((...))- My comments

**Chapter 3- Discovery 1**

Sakura sat on her very worn out couch, staring at her hand. Her koi fish, Teru, swan laps of his tank in front of her. She glanced up and smiled.

"Well Teru, it's just you and me again," she said with a false cheeriness.

It had been just her and Teru for a long time. Ever since HE left, again. News of his actions and killing reached her all the time. People thought it necessary to tell her what her once crush was doing. They didn't realise that every time she heard his name and 'kill' in the same sentenced, her blood boiled. It boiled for revenge.

"I swore I will be the one who hunts you done for what you have done, and I will find you… I will kill you," she whispered, clutching her hand.

A sudden chakra flare outside caught her attention. She jumped to her feet. It wasn't anyone she knew. So who was creeping around her house this late at night? Whoever it was, she intended to find out. With skills of a cat, Sakura jumped and chakra 'glued' herself to the ceiling. Pushing her chakra out of her body, she forced it to click the light switch off and undo the lock on the door. Then she sat, like a spider waiting for its prey.

The door knob rattles, then turned and the door silently swung forward. The intruder stood in her door way, his body framed with the outside lamp light.

With a quick whisper of words, Sakura's eyes turned electric green. The room faded and the intruder's chakra system can into clear view.

Sakura smirked as the figure passed underneath her. You're mine She released her chakra.

Landing silently beside the intruder she swiftly kicked them behind the knees. As the body fell Sakura rose and body slammed straight onto their stomach. A grunt escaped at intruder's lips. Like before, Sakura forced her chakra out of her body and sealed the intruder to the floor. With a satisfied smirk she got up and switched on the light. A black covered figure lay on her floor, hands and legs out in a spread eagle.

The figured struggled to get up. Sakura smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more you struggle the more you chakra gets drained."

Hearing this, the intruder stopped immediately. Sakura's smiled widened and posses a slight sinister look about it.

"Handy little seal isn't it. I created it myself. Why waste my chakra when I can just use your's?" she moved closer and crouched beside the man, "Now lets see if you will tell me what I want to know."

She pulled of the mask to reveal a very pissed off sound nin.

"You bitch!" he spat.

She ignored him. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" he yelled

Sakura chuckled, "That's were you're wrong. Now last chance, who are you and want do you want?"

The shinobi spat at her feet. Sakura sighed.

"Well I gave you a chance, but it looks like I'll have to do it the hard way. Offcourse not hard for me but I can't say the same about you." Her green eyes glinted dangerously as she said the last words.

She withdrew a long, thin needle from her wrist band. A bead of liquid dropped of the end and began to burn a hole in the floor.

The man's eyes filled with fear. "W…wh..what's that?" He stammered.

"Oh this?" Sakura queried, "Oh just a little solution I mixed up from some of the most poisonous plants around.'

The man paled. Sakura move the needle close to his neck.

"It also," she told him as she inserted it gentle," is the most powerful truth inducer yet."

The man's pupils dilated, his face returned to its usual colour and his month became slightly slack.

"Now, who are you?" she asked.

A vein pulsed in the man's forehead as he fought to keep his mouth shut. A fight that did not win.

"I am a servant to the mighty Orochimaru," the words can out of his mouth like water from a tap.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to Konoha to capture the hunter nin called Haruno Sakura."

Sakura fought to keep her voice steady. What did Orochimaru want with her?

"Why does he want me?"

The shinobi's eyes began to close, "I wasn't informed. I was only told if I fail then another will come to retrieve her."

"Who? Who is coming if you fail?" Sakura dreaded the answer.

"No one but Orochimaru-sama's best man. Uchiha Sasu…"

The shinobi never got to finish his sentence, for his windpipe was crushed by Sakura's kunai.

Sakura stood above the dead man, breathing heavily. It couldn't be true. HIM coming to bring her to Orochimaru! Why the hell would a snake like him want a hunter nin? There are a lot of other stronger people out there and he just has to choose her to be his next prey.

If any other hunter nin heard that they would be told to run. Run far away where they wouldn't be found. But Sakura gave up running. She spent her whole life meeting her fears and enemies face on. And she wasn't about to change.

As quick as lightning she scanned her room and stuffed all available weapons into her bag. She slipped both gloves on and strapped her katanas on to her back. Donning her jacket and bag, she scanned to room one last time. Her eyes fell on her koi. They softened slightly.

"Don't worry Teru. Ino will look after you while I'm gone. I promise I'll come back for you."

She blew him a kiss and exited her house. She didn't know when she would return to it again.

As she speed through the forest Sakura felt the growing presence around her. She smiled. I must be going in the right direction she thought and pumped more chakra into her legs.

An; ok there you go ppl. More to come. Soon…I hope. Review and tell me what you think. And ideas are welcome. Ja nee.


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto so please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

"..."- Speech

"_la la la_".- Thoughts

AN: Are you people finally happy? I finally updated burning changes. Sorry I took over a year. I am just rather a slow typer and also have experienced a bit of writers block. I finally can type a lot more cause I am on holidays and I now have a lap top in my room. How cool is that? I hopefully will update soon cause I don't have school and now that it is getting hotter, sometimes it is better to be inside then out. Anyway, any comments or ideas? Review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Four- Kidnapped**

The dark sky above cracked with a fork of lightning. A pink-haired figure ran through the

tree tops, undeterred by the threatening weather

. Sakura drew to a sudden halt, finally taking in her surrounding.

She had come to one of her favourite training grounds, secluded and a far distance from the main part of Konoha.

Rain began to fall from the sky in shimmering sheets and soon it covered the clearing in a veil of sparkling mist.

She smiled, letting the rain soak through her clothes and wash her skin free of her fears and doubts.

Her head whipped to the right and her hand flashed up in super human speed. Caught between her index and middle finger was a sparkling shurikan.

Her pale pink lips twisted into an evil smile.

"If you want to catch me boys, you're gonna have to do better then that." She said in a playful voice.

A quiet chuckling filled the clearing, just audible over the sound of the pouring rain.

Sakura's jade green eyes searched for the source of the voice.

"My my, I must say Sakura-_chan, _you certainly have improved since the last time I saw you. Orochimaru-sama will be most please."

Sakura froze at the sound of the satiny voice that was coming from behind her. One that she hadn't heard in seven years and one that she had hoped she would never hear again.

Inhaling deeply she turned to face the person she hated above all others.

"Hello….Sasuke," She said coldly.

And there he stood, the _supposed_ prodigy of the Uchiha clan in all his s-class missing nin glory. God, he was still as gorgeous as he had been, even more if that was possible. Spikes of raven coloured hair stuck up untidily at the back and a fringe that hung over his face, shadowing is his already onyx black eyes. His once quite pale skin had developed a slight tan and was pulled over smooth, defining muscle and bone.

Sakura withdrew a stammering breathe. _Now Sakura, do not get distracted by your…incredible hot… ex-team-mate who is a bastard and treated who like crap! _

The Uchiha smirked, "What, no Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Please, you lost that right seven years ago. Now, what do you want?"

The Sasuke in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura gasped and felt a presence behind her. Right behind her.

"It's not what I want Sakura-chan, It's what Orochimaru-sama wants," his dark voice whispered in her ear, his breath stirring the loose strands on petal pink hair that was tucked over her ear.

She jerked back as if he had burnt her.

"Yeah, well whatever you precious 'Orochimaru-sama' wants, you can count me out of it!" she hissed at him.

"Now Sakura, do not make this more difficult then this has to be," Sasuke warned.

"Difficult! You call this difficult?" Sakura yelled at him, 'I'll give you fking difficult!"

She drew her katana with a satisfying 'zing' from the holster. She held it poised, positioned with the tip just touching the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke did nothing accept stare straight into her steely jade orbs.

"Give me one reason and I swear to kami-sama that I will kill you right here and now." She hisses at him.

Another fork of lightning flashed above the two shinobi.

A low chuckling filled the ears of both Sasuke and Sakura. It grew louder as a dark figure approached.

"Now now Sakura-chan, it that anyway to treat an old team-mate?" The word rolled of the users tongue like water flowing along a river.

The figure stepped forward and was bathed in the moonlight that the rest of the clearing was in.

Katana and arm falling to her side and she stepped away from Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widened in horror as the met the amber orbs of one of the most hunted men in the whole of the fire country.

"Orochimaru," she whispered in horror.

The snake in front of her flashed one of his horrid smiles, complete with snake like tongue.

"Hello my little cherry blossom," he said in his incredibly smooth voice, "or should I say, my little kitten?"

Sakura's faced hardened, "You have no right to call me that you bastard!" she spat at him.

Orochimaru faked a hurt look, "Such harsh words from one little girl. I see we'll have to teach you some manners."

Sakura looked confused, "Why would I let you teach me anything?"

"Because if you do not come willingly, my little kitten," Sakura winced again at the use of this name, "your entire village be destroyed and everyone you ever cared about will die." He explained with an insane grin on his face.

Sakura withdrew a stammering breathe, would she really let everyone sleeping peacefully in the village below her die because she was too stubborn to take the peaceful solution?

She looked up into the eyes of the team-mate that betrayed her seven years ago. They were as icy and hard as ever but something flashed occasionally underneath.

Unconsciously Sakura rubbed her right hand and the bandage covering it. Could she really trust them to leave peacefully if she agreed to go with them?

Sakura was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the presence behind her until it was too late. A burning sensation spread from her neck to all over her body. She vision doubled and she struggled to stay upright.

"You…you b..bastard. What did you just do?" she stammered as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Orochimaru's sweet laugher filled her ears. "My dear kitten, you did really think that I would let you chose whether you would come or not? Anyway, you were taking too long to decide."

Sakura tried to glare at him but found it increasingly difficult to remain conscious. She fell to all fours, trying to ward of the approaching darkness.

"What's taking so long?" a voice asked above her, she couldn't tell who, the blood was pounding in her ears, restricting her hearing.

"I don't know. She should be out by now. Maybe she has a higher immunity then I originally anticipated."

"Whatever it is, hurry it up. We don't have time to dawdle. Sasuke pick her up, we're

leaving."

_No, don't touch me_, she wanted to scream but her vocal cords wouldn't work. _Someone help me! PLEASE!_

Her mind screamed before the darkness finally engulfed her and she fell into the approaching void of nothingness.

AN2: Anyone with ideas for Hidden flower please tell me or I may just have to delete it.Ja nee.


	5. Mysterious acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I am using my artistic licence to do my story. waves large piece of paper which has artistic licence written on it in big, bold letters see, where's your licence I may ask?

AN- Thank you to **sweetnadeshiko, mini-chibi-gaara-chan, Shinobi Darkbeck** and** Lady Light **for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Now to the rest of you who haven't reviewed… press the little blue button down there that says 'review story' or you wont get a cookie!

**Chapter 5- Mysterious acquaintances**

Previously on Burning Changes

_No, don't touch me_, she wanted to scream but her vocal cords wouldn't work. _Someone help me! PLEASE!_

Her mind screamed before the darkness finally engulfed her and she fell into the approaching void of nothingness.

* * *

Many kilometres away, a man's restless sleep was broken as he woke with a start after hearing a familiar voice scream in his mind.

"Cat?" He asked to the darkness.

* * *

Sakura stood in a dark hall, the only illuminating light coming from her own pale green aura. She scanned the desolate surroundings with caution eyes.

A hand planted itself on her shoulder.

Instincts taking over, Sakura spun and with a blink on an eye had her katana drawn and the cold metal kissing the neck of the owner of the hand. A hand grasped her wrist, preventing any further movement, a cold, yet familiar hand.

"Relax little kitten, it is only me." A dark voice chuckled.

Sakura looked up into familiar dark onyx eyes, relaxing and sheathing her katana was she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's only you," she repeated.

The man chuckled again, "Why? Who else did you expect, Cat?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why are you even here Itachi?"

The oldest living Uchiha shrugged, "You called for help, I came." He stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sakura looked confused, "But why here? And where is here?"

"This is a dreamscape. You've experienced them before, remember? We can only access them if one or the both of us are either asleep or unconscious." Itachi explained.

Sakura slumped down to the floor.

"So they really do have me. Great, this is just perfect."

Itachi sat gracefully down next to her.

"Who has you? What's going on Cat?"

Sakura sighed. "Who else? Orochimaru and his band of merry men. They paid me a little visit a little while ago. Your younger brother even graced me with his presence. Orochimaru wants me for something, but I have no idea what for though."

The raven haired Uchiha was silent was he processed the information provided.

"I don't even know where they are taking me," Sakura continued looking up to her companion for a reaction.

Itachi's dark eyes scanned her jade green, seeing fragments for fear, doubt and anger.

He chuckled lightly and scratched behind the pink haired girl's ear, as you would with a cat. She looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. You've got the brain for it. Just stay low for a little while and if you need a bit a hand, I'll come and get you out myself ok?" he told her.

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to rebut playfully that she didn't actually need his help to escape until she realised that she was fading.

"You're waking up." Itachi said as she became more transparent. "Cat, be careful ok?" He told her as she finally disappeared.

"Ita…" he voice was cut off as she was surrounded by light and was filled with the strangest experience of falling.

"Itachi…" Sakura muttered in her drug induced slumber, as she rolled over on the bed she had been placed on.

* * *

Sasuke stiffened. What was she dreaming about that had to do with his brother? To add to that, what did Itachi have to do with Sakura?

Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the sleeping kunoichi.

God she was beautiful. Her shoulder length petal pink hair sprawled out like a halo and behind her long lashed lids, sparkling jade green eyes.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" A cool voice asked next to him.

Sasuke looked at the direction of the voice, his supposed 'master', Orochimaru. The snake gazed at the sleeping pink haired girl with his cold amber eyes.

"Finally, I now have caught the Cat from Konoha." He said chuckling, "Do you know what this means Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shook his head.

"It means that I now have at my disposal, the best medic, hunter nin and kunoichi in the whole of the fire country. That gives us a lot of leverage. You could not guess at how many organisations would pay a lot of money to get their hands on our little kitten here."

Orochimaru flashed the youngest Uchiha his best 'paedophile' grin.

Sasuke could not help but look away. For some reason the thought the snake using his former team-mate as some sale item infuriated him to on end. He had to clench his fists in his pockets and bite his tongue to keep him from doing some serious damage to the legendary Sannin standing in front of him.

Orochimaru chuckled again, "Fear not Sasuke, I have no intention of letting the little kitten, or 'Cat' as she more commonly known as, go to anyone else. Sakura-chan is one strong, feisty little ninja."

Orochimaru turned to leave and was half way out the door before he turned around,

"Oh and before I forget, I am placing Sakura-chan under your care and protection while she resides in the compound. Look after her and when she has awoken and freshened up bring her to me ok?"

Without waiting for a reply the snake turned and exited the room, to be more specific, Sasuke's room or one of his rooms, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone with his ex-team-mate, who, after she had woken up from her slumber, was likely to not be very happy kunoichi. Great!

* * *

Sakura rolled over. She was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes. Instantly her shinobi training took over and she quickly analysed her position. She was in a bed that clearly wasn't her's or any hospital's, her head was pounding as if someone and hit her with a ten kilo mallet and she knew she was defiantly not in Konoha anymore. Even the air in this place smelled different. It was tainted with the smell of male, the metallic smell of weapons and an almost reptilian smell.

_Well, _she thought, _at least I know the kidnapping ploy was not a dream…pity. _

"There's no use pretending Sakura, I know you're awake," a voice said.

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. Her eyes were assaulted with blue! Everything in the room seemed to be a varying shade of blue, from the midnight blue sheets to the sapphire blue wall paint.

Sakura exhaled deeply, waiting for something. _Three, two, one!_

She vaulted onto her feet. A ripping filled the air as the sheets that previously restricted her to bed ripped in half. Before Sakura could move any further she was half tackled back on the bed with considerable force. With her wrists pinned above her head and the only other occupant in the room straddling her with his weight pushing her down onto the mattress, Sakura knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Her brilliant jade eyes bore into the onyx pools of her captor.

"Hello Sakura." Her name left his tongue with a dash of threat and a whole bottle of sarcasm.

Sakura smirked under the Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see eh?" She replied spitefully.

"Do you usually wake up with that kind of vigour?" he asked, lowering his face towards hers.

"Only when I've been kidnapped by a bastard who betrayed his village and friends. Why do you wanna know? Is it customary among the sound to frisk your newest arrivals?" she asked back.

Sasuke's features twisted into a small smile.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" he asked as he got off the pink hair kunoichi.

"You better believe it," she replied coldly, sitting up.

Well in the process of sitting up, the sheet (or remains of the sheet) had been covering the majority of Sakura's body fell away, revealing to the owner of said body the apparel that she was wearing.

Sakura jumped to her feet and fled to the other side of the room, which was a measly two metres but it was better than nothing.

"What the hell happened to my clothing!" she yelled, indicating to her half torn tank top and tattered shorts.

"Sakura, will you calm down?" Sasuke asked. "We ran into a little trouble on the way back to the compound. Your clothes were ripped in the process. No one did anything indecent or improper to you ok."

Instead of calming down, Sakura grew angrier.

"Indecent!" she yelled, "Nothing indecent eh Uchiha? Let me see. You bloody kidnapped me for my village and you tell me that you haven't done anything indecent!"

The onyx eyed missing nin began to glare dangerously at the kunoichi yelling at him from the other side of the room, his room for that matter.

Sakura inhaled to continue her rant but drew short when she felt the familiar feeling of cool metal against her neck. Her green eyes darted quickly around the room, looking for her former team-mate. He was standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him move. Talk about being good.

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura," his cool voice breathed in her ear, "but if you continue in this manner I may be forced to do some damage. Now will you please calm down and act like the mature kunoichi I know you can be?"

Sakura clenched her teeth but nodded and Sasuke remove the kunai from her neck and stepped away from the girl, giving her, her much needed personal space.

Reflects acting, Sakura quickly caught the bundle being thrown towards her. It was soft and bulky, as if it contained clothes. Sakura look up at the thrower.

"You must want a shower and a new change of clothes." He told her with out looking at her, "The shower is through that door and there should some extra towels in the cupboard under the sink."

Sakura nodded and muttered her thanks as she moved towards the indicated door, too tired to complain or retaliate.

"Oh and Sakura?"

She turned.

"Don't try anything funny. There are guards stationed all around this part of the compound and I'm gonna be right outside. Ok?"

She nodded, silently cursing on the inside as she wrenched open the bathroom door.

AN: There you go. I told you that I would be updating pretty sooner. I through I would try and write a longer chapter for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it. Ja Nee


	6. Author's note

AN: Ok I know this is not a chapter and ppl will be very annoyed with me. But I am trying to write the next chapter but I just have to say:

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!**

To all you Aussies out there. Have a great day and let's enjoy this great weather!

Luv

Shadow Flower


	7. Confronting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I am using my artistic licence to do my story. Waves large piece of paper which has artistic licence written on it in big, bold letters see, where's your licence I may ask?

**AN:** YO People! AAH! dodges the numerous sharp projectiles that are thrown her way peeks up from shelter Ok anyway I'm back. I bet you didn't think I was going to update didn't you? You're just lucky that I didn't want to study for my lit exam and write this instead. I'm in the middle of exams in the moment. Four down and two more, Then I get to do it two more times for mocks and TEE. I really am beginning to dislike this 'school' thing. Anyway, for all you New Zealanders (if there is any) watch out, I'm coming to your neck of the wood in two weeks time. Can't wait, but am guessing that it is going to be very cold. Fun. Ok without further a due, Chapter Six!

**Chapter 6 - Confronting**

Scalding hot water ran down her body as steam assaulted her senses. Rubbing what little hair cleaning products that were available to her, Sakura attempted to clean all the dirty and grim from her short pink hair and remove that horrible 'unclean' feeling she was getting.

Deciding not too push her luck and not wanting another confrontation with the bastard that lay beyond the bathroom door, Sakura scrubbed the rest of the herself clean and turned of the taps.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly dried herself off, and wrapped the dark blue towel around her body.

Cradling her right hand to her chest, her green eyes examined the contents of the bundle she had been given.

A black singlet top with a ¾ sleeved fish net top to go over the top, a pair of brown cargo shorts that looked like they would fall to below her knee and, surprisingly, a roll of black gauze and her forehead protector.

She quickly dressed, positioned her forehead protector in its usual spot and bandaged up her right arm, hiding her burn.

Breathing deeply she stared into the slightly fogged up mirror.

"Come on Cat, you can do this. Don't let them get to you." She told herself before peeling herself away from her reflection and moving towards the closed door.

Hand on the cool metal handle and all her mental control, she finally opened the door, moving out into the slightly colder bedroom of one her now most hated people.

Said person was leaning against the wall beside the door, acting as unperturbed as one could up-right.

"That was quick," He commented quietly.

Sakura shot him a stern look, annoyed that now of all situations, one of the last Uchihas living would voluntarily engage in polite conversation with her.

"Well, I didn't think the snake loving bastard would appreciating me using up all him hot water. I'm sure it is needed the all guy pool party that you people seem to have going on here." She replied.

He seemed unfazed at her indirect attack on his sexuality and shrugged, "Come on."

Sakura was about to refuse, but then thought better of it. She followed the Uchiha out of the room, though a small maze of corridors and into a very traditional Japanese courtyard, complete with dry and water river beds.

One fine pink eyebrow was raised, "Funny, I never thought that Orochimaru was one partial to gardening," She commented.

"He's not." Sasuke said over his shoulder, "This is my own wing of the compound. I can do with it what I please."

Sakura hid her disbelieving snort in a cough. Who'd have thought that the human ice cube has a green thumb, or an eye for fine landscaping?

The almost ten minute long journey in silence through passageways and doors had Sakura wondering just how big this place was when they finally came to a halt.

Before them was a pair of very ornately craved wooden doors. Not at all impressed with this obvious attempt to show power, Sakura followed the ex-team-mate through them with a brief glance at the guard either side and into a splendidly decorated room, complete with silk furnishing.

At the far end of the room was the source of Sakura's problems in the first place, the snake master himself.

He inclined his head gracefully as they approached and indicated them to seat themselves in one of the many colourful cushions, scattered around a low table that was adorned with tea and various small cakes, bread rolls and pieces of fruit. As she 'gracefully' lowered herself to the floor, Sakura's acute hearing picked up faint hissings from the basket beside Orochimaru.

Said person picked up a small tray of cakes and offered them to the kunoichi, to which she stared at them as if he had offered her poison.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, I know you must be hungry after your long trip."

Sakura shot him a disgusted look, but grabbed the nearest item of food and shoved in entirely into her mouth. Hardly leaving anytime to chew she swallowed it, then ripped the entire plate out of the snake's hand and began to eat like as if it would all disappear.

Orochimaru chuckled softly, both Sasuke and Sakura cringing, and turned to the raven haired shinobi.

"I believe some changes are in order, Sasuke, now that we have a lady living with us." He said, silkily.

Sakura glared but didn't say anything, as her mouth was stuffed with food.

"Come come little kitten, that is no way to go about looking," the snake told her,

"Speaking of looking, Sakura-chan, feel free to look about the village as much as you please. But I dare say you should not attempt to leave the boundaries, we don't want any nasty accidents. All the supplies and personal item you require will be supplied by our house keeper. I think you will find her a lovely individual, any queries you have can be directed to her. Unfortunately we have little experience in hosting one such as you, as kunoichi are few in these parts, so we are a little behind in our manners. I beg for your forgiveness in advance. Is that all? Oh yes I almost forgot, your rooms. Since we are a little short on space here and considering your history with Sasuke I think that it will be alright if you stay with him. His wing in big enough for the both of you."

All through this little speech, Sakura's jaw had been getting lower and lower. She just stared at the snake as if he had grown an extra head.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You drug me, you kidnap me, and then you expect me to take it all sitting down, follow your rules and live with a traitor?"

Orochimaru blinked once, and then serenely replied, "Yes."

"Oh ok, glad we got that sorted out. Just one more thing, ARE YOU INSANE!" She yelled back, rising to her feet.

Orochimaru laughed. The bastard actually laughed. "Maybe I am little kitten. Who knows? You'll just have to stick around to fine out."

Sakura glared down as him, her green eyes blazing emerald. Quick as lightning she grabbed on of the silver knives that were littered on the table and made her way to the door. Kicking them open, she disabled the guards with a few well place kicks and ran out of sight.

Sasuke leapt up to follow but was stopped by his master.

"Don't waste your energy Sasuke, the little kitten won't get far."

But the dark haired shinobi paid no heed to his words and took off after his pink haired ex-team-mate.

Orochimaru watched him leave, "Hmm, this is getting very interesting."

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her leg would allow her. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere as far away from the paedophilic reptile and his pet was better.

She wove her way through the compound until she burst out into the street. Sensing the approaching chakra behind her, she turned and ran down the street, still not knowing which was she was going.

As she rounded a corner she was jolted back as an iron grip closed around her wrist. She fell back onto the hard and dusty ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? Something that Orochimaru-sama caught," a rough voice said behind her.

Sakura winced, turned and looked up. Oh Great!

She was surrounded by about six men, all wearing dirty, muddied and torn sound uniforms with grubby and unshaven faces.

"If it isn't a pretty little flower from the leaf. You've wondered a long way away from your nice little garden, flower. Now you're in the thorns of the sound," One of the men cooed sarcastically.

Sakura snorted and glared at him, "Oh please, I've seen slugs with more bite then you lot do."

The man approached her angrily and back handed her, making her head whip to the side and her body to slump to the ground again.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, you Konoha whore. You'd be lucky if any man ever lowers himself to your level and screwed you, you filthy kunoichi."

The men around him cheered and clapped him on the shoulder, while Sakura remained silent, picking her body up out of the dirt.

She spat out a mouth full of spit, dirty and a little blood, then wiped her mouth with the back for her hand. Slowly she rose to her feet, unnoticed by the others around her and walked up to the man who had slapped her. With a tap on his shoulder, he turned to be on the receiving end of Sakura's powerful punch to his nose, which gave off a satisfying crunching nose, and sent him about a meter backwards into a wall.

The males around her stood in shock, either staring at the pink haired kunoichi or their fallen comrade, who was howling in pain.

"You Bitch!" he screamed at her with a mouth full of teeth and blood, "You broke my nose!"

Sakura smirked, "You're wrong, Cat, not bitch."

The men fell even more silent, if that was possible, I men they are male.

"The cat? She's the Cat? The hunter Nin. What's she doing here?"

Whispers all around as Sakura and the band of merry men she was facing attracted more attention.

The man against the wall got up, "Cat or not, this slut needs to be taught a lesson," he snarled and lurched, drunkenly at her.

Sakura easily dodged his rather pathetic attempt, slammed the palm of her bandaged hand up into his jaw and, with her left hand, activated one of the many pressure points along his spinal column. He seized up like a pole and fell to the ground, this time staying down.

The men circling them edged back as Sakura turned, her jade eye examining all of them.

"Anyone else think that they can take on the Cat of Konoha?" She asked menacingly.

"That's enough Sakura," a cool voice broken the tension like a knife.

The group parted, allowing the raven haired man through to his ex-team-mate, muttering "Uchiha-sama."

Sakura didn't back down, glaring at him defiantly.

Sasuke continued to walk up to her, "I don't know what happened but that is enough beating up for one day Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes as he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her through the circle and away from the paralysed man on the ground.

"All of you go back to what you were doing," Sasuke ordered over his shoulder, "and someone take that guy to a healer or something."

* * *

"Gee Sakura what has gotten into you?" Sasuke asked her after he hand hauled her a decent distant away from the scene of the fight.

Sakura, having enough of being dragged, tried to reclaim her arm but failed miserably.

"They started it," she replied, looking anywhere but the Uchiha and inwardly cursing herself for sounding like a child.

"What are you, twelve?" Sasuke asked her, "Sakura, Sakura look at me."

She huffed but turned her head, jade green locking with onyx black.

"Well?"

"No. I'm not twelve, I'm just pissed off." Sakura hissed back. "I've been drugged, kidnapped, threatened, dumped in a place I don't want to even be a thousand kilometres within and just discovered that it is full of betrayers and chauvinistic pigs!"

Sasuke's grip on her arm tightened.

"You keep bringing that up Sakura. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that that was only argument you can hold against me," he told her darkly.

"If it is the only argument Sasuke, then at least it is a valid one. Not some pitiful reason like revenging against one's family. You were so caught up in your stupid excuse to make yourself better then everyone. You berated those who expressed their emotions calling them weak, you degraded Naruto, calling him weak and pitiful, when all that time, you were the weak one, the one who was pitiful," Sakura spat back.

Instantly she knew she had hit a nerve, obviously since she was suddenly pushed against a wall, the Uchiha's tall frame, boxing her in.

"My brother murdered my family Sakura," He said in a low, dark tone, "All of them, killed, just to test his powers."

"I know Sasuke, kami-sama I know. But you didn't let go. You held on to the hate, the darkness. You didn't move one, you stayed where you were."

"What was I suppose to do? Tell me Sakura. Forget about them? Go on like it never happened? Tell me Sakura, since you 'know' all about this, what was I suppose to do when my BROTHER murdered my ENTIRE FAMILY?"

As Sasuke grew angrier, his onyx eyes began to turn red, as his blood line showed through.

Sakura found herself without words. In all the years she has known Sasuke, never has she once heard him talk like he was now. The irony of the situation did not escape her notice but she pushed it to the back of her mind to amuse her later, she has another thing to deal with at the moment.

Sakura hang her head, "I don't know,"

Sasuke leaned in, "What? What did you say?"

"I said I don't know, Ok? Happy Sasuke? I don't know!"

Sasuke looked at the kunoichi he had sandwiched between him and a wall.

For some reason she looked smaller then before, more fragile. She looked like something he need to protect, something that the world wanted but couldn't get, but he had her, and like hell was he going to let her go.

Sakura felt the Uchiha's grip on her slacken as he began to calm down, his eyes returning to their usual colour and he stepped away a bit, allowing her some more room, but not releasing her completely.

He had brush the gauze on her right arm, finally bringing it to his attention.

"What's this?" He asked.

Sakura panicked. She ripped her arm out of his grasp, cradling it against her chest.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

"How could it be nothing? Sakura, what's wrong with your arm?" Sasuke stepped

forward as she backed away, worried about her reaction to a seemingly harmless question and also the sudden sweatiness of her forehead and dullness of her jade eyes.

"Sakura, you don't look so good."

Sakura back away as if he was going to burn her, "Stay away from me!" She screamed,

"Don't come any closer!"

Sasuke watched as she swayed dangerously, worried she may fall. Which she did, only a few moments later, yet her great aim allowed her to fall straight into the awaiting arms of the Uchiha, and down into the ebbing darkness that swallowed her senses.

**AN2:** well? How was that? I would appreciate if anyone told me of my spelling error, cause spell check doesn't pick them up. Stupid thing. Anyway review and I may consider updating sooner then a six month period. What do you say?


	8. Dicovery 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I am using my artistic licence to do my story. Waves large piece of paper which has artistic licence written on it in big, bold letters see, where's your licence I may ask?

**AN:** Yo Minna! How are we all? I'm great, but am now getting a cold. I hate being sick AND I have exams in like four weeks. Sigh Year 12 can sure be hectic. Well I did go to New Zealand and it was great and my brother is currently in Japan. How cool it that? Lots of manga and cute stuff for me! Oh btw have any of you watched the drama of Gokusen? I love it! I'm hooked and can't stop watching it. I love the anime and the drama is just as good, also the guy that plays Sawada Shin is HOT! Anyway, here is chapter…seven I think. Enjoy and you better review. I want more the ten this time ok? TEN or no new chapter.

**Chapter 7 - Discovery 2 **

The door to Kabuto's room was flung open. He looked up, shocked, as the resident Uchiha burst in, concern evident on his normally blank face and his old pink haired team-mate, unconscious in his arms.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked, he may be a traitor and work for a paedophilic sannin but that didn't mean he forgot his manners or his duty as a medic nin.

"I…I don't know. She just collapsed," Sasuke replied hurriedly.

Kabuto indicated for him to place the kunoichi on a table while he grabbed his previously miss placed glasses and approached the unconscious hunter nin.

The girl on the table looked feverish and ill. Sweat built up on her once slightly large forehead and her breaths were quick and erratic.

The grey haired shinobi ran a glowing hand along the length of Sakura's body as Sasuke stood, watching, silently cursing his uselessness over and over again.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked, without looking up from his patient.

"I told you, she just collapsed. I don't know what happened," Sasuke replied quietly.

Kabuto withdrew his hand with a sigh. Pushing up his glasses he turned to the Konoha missing nin, who looked apprehensive to say the least.

"Don't look so worried, Sasuke," He said, "Your little friend is ok. She has simply nearly depleted all her chakra reserves. She's been pushing herself, she had to crash and burn sometime. Even though she was rested before she woke up, her chakra was being used to fight off the poison she was injected with. Her body didn't have a chance to replenish her supplies and when, I am guessing that I am right when I presume this, she got in to a little fight with the locals, her body just couldn't keep up."

Sasuke nodded, looking rather more relieved then before and questioned, "Why was her chakra fighting the poison? I've never heard of that before."

Kabuto smiled, "Ah well you see, our little kitty here must come across many different poisons in her line of work. I know for a fact that Cat is infamous for her use of natural poisons and other concoctions to achieve the results she wants. I guess that she taught herself how to unconsciously fight off ill effects in case of an attempted poisoning or if she gets captured. That's why she lasted so long when you injected her."

Again Sasuke nodded, processing the information he had just been told. It was yet another thing that he didn't know about his old team-mate. This was becoming a daily ritual.

Kabuto studied the younger shinobi's face, inwardly amazed at the evidence of awe, care and concern shown in his dark eyes.

Maybe Orochimaru actually did a good deed for Sasuke when he requested the capture of the pink haired kunoichi. It seems that even after a short period of time, the girl was having an affect on the Uchiha that nobody had been able to do for a majority of his life.

Kabuto cleared his throat and his mind, back to the topic at hand, "All she needs is rest and food. I'm sure that when she wakes up that she will be very willing to bolt out of bed but I'll leave her in you very capable and imaginary hands to keep her off her feet for at least the rest of the day, ok?"

Sasuke nodded, a small smile gracing his features as he collected the hunter nin up in his arms and left the room, a nod of thanks directed towards the medic as he shut the door.

Kabuto smiled as the plain wood of the door, things were going to get a lot interesting around here.

With rather an undignified thump, Sasuke tried to gentle lower his ex team-mate onto his dark blue covered bed, whose sheets Sakura had ripped only that morning.

Unfortunately, as he lent forward, Sakura's limp form began to fall out of his arms so he was forced to half drop, half place her onto the bed. It didn't seem to disturb her as she continued her rolling motion to settle in the middle of the bed, half twisted like her namesake ((I mean Cat, not cherry blossom here)).

With her face serene and void of any harsh emotions such as pain or disgust and her short pink hair sprawled out, covering the midnight blue pillows, she looked like a spirit of nature, so pure and almost angelic.

Sasuke's lips threatened to turn up into a smile at this thought. Knowing his team-mate, she was anything but angelic, no matter how she looked.

Yet he could not draw his eyes away from her sleeping form, or more like unconscious form.

Onyx eyes trailed down her form until it reached her forearm. Her right forearm to be precise

. Elegantly draped over a pillow, the skin from the middle of her forearm to her hand was hidden by a wrapping of black gauze.

Normally, since it was common for shinobi to wrap their limbs in bandages, Sasuke would have disregarded it, but her reaction to his discovery of it earlier sparked his interest.

What exactly was she hiding?

Reaching down gently, he smoothly manoeuvred her arm into his lap were he began to slowly wrap the black material.

Layer by layer, the gauze was painstakingly removed in hope of not waking the pink hair kunoichi while discovering something that she seemed so desperate to hide.

Finally, at the pace that one may take when discovering a valuable artefact, Sasuke successfully removed the last of the gauze, and promptly dropped Sakura's arm, almost walking her in the process.

Sasuke stared as the…the thing covering Haruno Sakura's right hand.

A burn that spread like a spider's web scarred her almost perfect fingers and palm, the raw red standing out against the pale of her skin.

Where on earth had he received such a scar?

Before Sasuke had anytime to ponder the figure below up jerked up from her original position.

Wild green eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in the man sitting her to her, the black material next to him and the relatively bare feeling she was getting for her right hand.

Putting two and two together, she snapped.

"What did you do?" she hissed as she moved to pull herself into a standing position.

Sasuke had had enough. First she had ripped his sheet, his favourite ones at that, he had chased after her, been insulted and hit by her and then she had made him worry about her, something he really didn't want to be doing.

A large and heavy force push Sakura's body back down onto the bed. Before he mind could calculate what the hell was going on, Sakura found herself lying under the larger frame of Uchiha Sasuke, who didn't look too happy.

She opened her mouth, to say what we will never know because an irritated Uchiha beat her too it.

"Sakura shut up and listen to me, and so help me kami-sama if you try anything I will knock you out."

Sakura blinked a few times, an indignant looking becoming her features.

"I have a feeling we have been in this position before," she noted quietly, slight sarcasm evident in her word, but that was it.

Sasuke felt her body begin to loosen under him as she relaxed her muscles, obviously complying with his wished, well more like threats, and prepares to listen to what he has to say.

"Well, I see you're as lively as ever. Tell me, do you always wake up trying to vault from you bed?" he asked, smirking.

A thin pink eye brow was raised as the woman underneath him looked at him with her deep green eyes but said nothing.

"Good, I see you really are going to listen to me," Sasuke said lowing his head so his nose was a few centimetres away from her own.

"You are to remain in this bed AND this room for the rest of the day, ok Sakura? You overexerted yourself today and your body needs time to regain its energy and chakra supplies. I have the go ahead from Kabuto to use any method I deem necessary to keep you in this bed and trust me Sakura, today I am feeling very creative. So are you going to be a good little kitten and do want I say?"

Sakura's eyes darkened as the use of the nickname 'Kitten' but nothing was down about it.

She simple rolled her head to the right and muttered an indistinguishable word of agreement, her body feeling tried and heavy after her very energetic awakening. Sasuke sat up,

"Good, now get some sleep, your going to need all the energy you can muster for tomorrow."

With that he rolled off her and walked towards the door, muttering something about dinner, leaving the pink haired kunoichi lying in his bed, too exhausted to do anything else, like worry about the fact that her team-mate had seen the scar that she keeps hidden for everyone else, and let herself fall into a well deserved, healing slumber.

**AN2: **Well you know the deal, tell me what you think and tell me if I have made any grammar mistakes. JA NA!


	9. Conversations of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I am using my artistic licence to do my story. waves large piece of paper which has artistic licence written on it in big, bold letters see where's your licence I may ask?

**Author's Note;** Ok who loves me? quickly hides from sharp projectiles thrown her way ok so two years is rather long to wait of an update isn't it. To tell you the truth, I don't know how long it will be until the next one. I can't remember where I was heading in the story so I was just kinda making it up, but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think, or else I am not update for another two years!!

**Chapter 8- Conversations of the Mind**

Sakura open her eyes, the preceded to shut them again, groaning. A slight chuckling met her ears as she forced her lids to reveal the jade green orb beneath them. The dark hall, illuminated by her own green aura, was desolate as ever.

"Here again?" she complained.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't know the number of an inner mind interior decorator," an amused voice commented from behind her.

She whirled to face the other, older surviving member of the Uchiha clan. "Itachi, are you making a hobby of this?"

The Akatsuki member smirked, "Well between the killing and …the killing, I like a take a little time to sit and enjoy the smaller things in life, like annoying you, Neko-chan."

A thin eyebrow raised, "Neko-chan?"

"Yeah, I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"Whatever. Do you have any news for me?"

Itachi feigned annoyance, "Oh, so that's all I am to you, a messenger boy?"

"Why? Would you prefer to be the ramen delivery boy? I'm sure I can arrange something for you in these times that we share together."

"Alright Neko-chan, hold your hackles," his dark eyes grew more serious, losing the mirth that had been present before, "Your Hokage has put out a call for any knowledge of your whereabouts. It is suspected that the sound took you but my organisation has also gained a mention. Really you should be flattered," Sakura gave him a look that clearly told him she was not impressed, "Any who, your demon container friends are causing a right riot, tearing around looking for you but as you can guess, no luck yet."

Itachi looked at the tired pink haired kunoichi next to him.

"How are you?"

Sakura was slightly shocked at the intensity of emotion in the question but shook it off.

"I've been better. Unfortunately I still have some of their bloody poison in my system so I can try and escape and the snake bastard has put me up with your brother."

The right side of Itachi's lip lifted, "Well I'm sure you're giving them hell and generally making their lives miserable, right?"

Sakura grinned back, "damn straight."

"Neko-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"…..how is he?"

"Who?"

"…Sasuke…my little brother…how is he?"

She hesitated for a moment, realising the gravity of the situation and the effect it was having on the missing nin, who was trying very hard not to make eye contact with her

"He's…ok, I guess. He looks healthy and he does have a whole bunch of room to himself at the sound."

"Is he happy?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard, "Is he happy? Itachi, you're asking the wrong person."

"Sakura please?"

There is was. He said her name, her proper name. She could recount on one hand the number of times that had happened.

She sighed, "No, Itachi he doesn't look happy. Quite frankly he looks fking miserable. I don't know what then snake has done, but I am betting that it is not for the soundness of your brother's mind."

There was a wounded shade in the Uchiha's dark eyes that Sakura never liked to see. "Itachi, your brother went through a huge emotional trauma at a young age and he has never fully recovered from it. Now I will say that you encouraging him to kill you did not help but what happened was not your fault. You cannot keep blaming yourself for the way he turned out. Hell, be thankful that Orochimaru decided against his whole paedophilic 'soul carrier' notion, otherwise your brother may not even be as he is today."

_Gah I cannot believe I am saying this about that betraying bastard, the things I do._

Itachi exhaled, before nodding slightly to the kunoichi, signalling the conversation topic was over. The past of the Uchiha clan was something that Sakura did not want to get pulled into. She was already involved due to her team placement when she was twelve, but after she encountered the older Uchiha and learned more about him then she really wanted to know, she was starting to be pulled deeper and deeper into the clan's dark history, a history that her ex-teammate did not even know about and one that she had been swore not to tell to another, any other. Though her relationship with the Akatsuki member did have advantages, it also brought the disadvantages down on her like a tonne of bricks. It was getting harder and harder to maintain her somewhat hatred of the younger Uchiha when she finally understood the circumstances behind his situation.

"What are you thinking Neko-chan?" Itachi's voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

She forced a smile, "Oh just the usual." She replied quickly. "So, how long before you come and free of my prison?" she asked smartly.

A smirk returned to the Uchiha's handsome features, "I only await your word, milady. Then I will ride into the barbarian's camp and rescue all the fair maidens such as yourself from their evil clutches."

Sakura chuckled as the now familiar fading feeling filled her from her feet up, "Until then, my lord."

She managed to dip in a curtsy before disappearing entirely.


	10. Morning Breaks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I am using my artistic licence to do my story. /waves large piece of paper which has artistic licence written on it in big, bold letters see/ where's your licence I may ask? I'm a student, therefore I am poor. Don't sue me as I have spent all my money on genetic books and coffee.

Author's note: Hello again everyone out there in cyber space. Yes you are seeing correctly and no, nobody had slipped a roofie or any other fun narcotic into you tea/coffee/water/juice/liquid stuff while you were not looking. I have updated, and within a twelve month time period. What are the chances of that? Well actually, I have been bored at uni and here are the fruits of my labours. Thanks are in order to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it is nice to know that people actually do like what I write and that I am not mentally unstable for writing this story. Oh, exciting news!! I maybe/most likely will be going to Japan next year to study at a uni for a year. How fun does that sound!! I cannot wait but in the mean time I am working my backside off trying to get enough money together to actually be able to live AND eat in Japan next year. Anyway, enough about me, without any further distrac…..ohh shiny butterfly…..sorry, tangent……here is the next bloody chapter!! Read it and tell me what you think!!

**Chapter 9- Morning Breaks  
**

Slowly the darkness of her eyelids became more visible as they shielded her green orbs from the growing light. Her consciousness was dragged from the depths of her mind strand by strand, until she was fully aware of her physical body and surrounding environment.

The back of her neck prickled as the mattress behind her dipped and a light puff of air sent all the nerve endings down her spinal column tingling. This, along with the slight pull of the blankets and faint exhale of carbon dioxide, made Sakura painfully aware of the other presence sharing the bed with her.

A light sleeper by nature, Sakura had always, even at a young age, been aware of other presences in her bedroom besides herself.As a child it had made faking to sleep in to avoid getting up early rather difficult as whenever her mother had entered her room, the back of her neck had prickled with pins and needles, causing the young girl to either giggle, smile, squirm or a strange combination of the three. Needles to say the skill proved to be a useful one in her later life.

Fighting the urge to arch her back, she fought to control her breathing as she slowly opened her eyes. Once fully opened, she silently and slowly rolled her body from its side on sleeping position to one that had her facing the ceiling quite intently. The person next to her, she did have a fairly good inkling of who in the name of the green gods of Jupiter it could be, slept soundly on, blissfully unaware of the uncomfortable female ninja next to them.

Finally steeling herself, Sakura took a breath and turned to face the other sleeping occupant of the bed. Uchiha Sasuke looked young beyond his years, the hardships and hatreds that moulded him through his life not present on his sleeping face. He looked liked the Sasuke Sakura had imagined he would be had the atrocities of his past not occurred, a Sasuke who still had parents, a family and an older brother who he loved and admired very much.

However, questions and event of the past were not her primary concern at the current moment. The one thought screaming though her mind was of why, in the name of all things sharp and pointy, was Uchiha Sasuke in the same bed as her?

She had half a mind to kick him out and off of the mattress but it did occur to her that he had been out in charge of her care taking and she was the one who had fallen asleep in his bed in the first place. From experience, males did not take it too kindly when you kicked them out of the one and only bed while they were still sound asleep, unless they were Naruto, who would simply fuss about a little, grumbling something incoherent that ended with the word 'ramen.'

Throughout her silent musing and convulsive chuckles at the memory of her blonde teammate's antics, Sakura failed to realise that her sleeping companion was not so much with the sleeping then she initially thought. The Uchiha had opened his eyes, revealing the onyx coloured irises that lay underneath his lids and that were currently examining her features as she remained lost in her thoughts, eyes unfocused as she stared into the distance.

Sasuke had returned later that night to find his former teammate dead to the world and very unwilling to part with the warmth that his bed and blankets were offering. Instead of trying to wrestle with the sleeping kunoichi, a task not easily done, he had simple resided himself to sharing the bed, hoping he did not do anything stupid while asleep that cause him to be woken by a very angry woman. Even though once under the covers Sakura had clung to him like he was her childhood teddy bear or something, he actually had once of the best night's sleep he had had in a very long time. Who know it would take the presence of a former female teammate who currently hated his guts and wanted nothing more to do with him then she would with a pile of gloop on the floor would be able to chase away the nightmares that had plagued him almost his entire life?

The irony of the situation did not fail to escape the Uchiha survivor.

Movement in her peripheral vision brought Sakura out of her trace like state to finally realise that her bed companion was not as asleep as he was the last time she checked.

"Ahh……Morning."

The Uchiha smiled only slightly, but it was enough for her to catch its presence.

"Good morning to you too. I trust you feel better then you did yesterday."

Sakura nodded, not trusting herself, or her tongue, to vocalise any thoughts at that current time. She had just spent the night in the same bed as her former teammate. Despite her former rationalisations, she still had no clue what so ever of what occurred during those hours she was asleep. A rather active sleeper by nature, she did have the nasty habit of spreading out a lot, rolling on to people or kicking them in the back or, and this was her most embarrassing habit, clinging to them like they were stuffed rabbit she still had from her childhood.

"Good, then we'd better get up. We have training in an hour and you need to have a shower and eat something."

Sakura frowned. Just like an Uchiha, straight to business, but since when did this business include taking care of her?

Sasuke stopped mid roll, turning to face the frowning girl. "Sakura, get up and don't even think of arguing with me. Your stay here could be made a lot worse very quickly." His tone was quiet and controlled but the under toned warning was clear.

The petal pink haired girl did not reply, opting instead to give a slight nod and quietly unfold herself from the tangle of sheets that had draped around her during the night. Things here could go from tolerable to very bad very quickly. Despite the somewhat strange form of hospitality the paedophilic snake was offer, she would hate see what would happen to her if it was taken away.

With this threat in mind she decided that she would have to be a little more tolerable towards her care giver, not matter her somewhat wavering dislike of the person bearing the title currently, as he was all that stood between what she had now…and the opposite of which she dreaded to think. Who would have thought that her former traitorous teammate would be the one to taken on the role that his so hated brother had taken on only a few years before?

The irony did not fail to escape the pink haired kunoichi.

An- ok ok I know it is not much action but I couldn't think of how to carry on the story. The ideas are all in my head, I just need to think of a logical and interesting way to write them down and to actually make it sound good. Well, hope it was ok. Cya until next time.


End file.
